Trente faits sans importance à propos de Bucky Barnes et Wanda Maximof
by Aledane
Summary: Quelques petites choses sur Wanda, quelques autres sur Bucky, et beaucoup sur eux deux.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un nouveau winterwitch, parce que ce sont mes chouchous d'amour et que je passe chaque film à guetter une hypothétique officialisation de leur couple (laissez-moi rêvez, please). Comme j'avais plein d'idées mais que j'avais du mal à écrire des OS sur eux, j'ai fait une petite série de faits. Certains sont inspirés par des headcanons, d'autres sortent directement de ma tête.**

* * *

 **Trente faits sans importance à propos de Bucky Barnes et Wanda Maximoff**

* * *

1\. Le fait que T'challa ait été sur le point de lui arracher la gorge lors de la bataille de l'aéroport ne pose pas de problème à Bucky. Il est honnêtement soulagé, parce que ça veut dire que si un jour il redevient ce qu'il a été autrefois, il y aura une personne en plus capable de l'arrêter. Peut-être même définitivement.

2\. Quand il le dit à Wanda, un jour où ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un des canapés de leur maison, elle lui rétorque que si ça arrive, alors la Panthère Noire n'aura plus qu'un temps très, très, _très_ limité à vivre avant qu'elle ne retourne chacun de ses os et lui fasse vomir sa propre cervelle.

3\. Wanda s'est juré de ne plus jamais causer de mal à un innoçent, mais cette promesse ne s'applique plus dès qu'on parle de Bucky.

4\. Si Wanda prend tellement soin de ses mains, c'est parce la Sokovie a fait qu'elle a eu trop souvent des ongles cassés, les doigts brisés, des écorchures, de la poussière et même du sang humain ( juste une fois, et elle s'en souviendra sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours). Wanda veut se convaincre que tout ça est derrière elle, alors elle soigne sa manucure, hydrate sa peau pour effacer les cals, applique des pommades sur les cicatrices qui lui restent encore, et enfin elle se sent _bien_.

5\. Bucky a longtemps eu peur de toucher Wanda avec son bras métallique. Il avait cette espèce de terreur en lui, cette peur de lui faire du mal, de serrer trop fort, de briser sa peau, broyer ses os. Et c'était stupide, parce qu'il _savait_ qu'avec toute la puissance qui couvait en elle, c'était _lui_ qui aurait dû avoir peur.

6\. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plus de quatre mois de relation qu'il a enfin osé enlacer Wanda des deux bras. Et si une moitié de lui lui hurlait de s'éloigner au plus vite, l'autre était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

7\. Chaque mois, chaque semaine si elle le pouvait, Wanda allait visiter la tombe de Pietro. Elle apportait de nouvelles fleurs, ôtait les mauvaises herbes, nettoyait la pierre. Et puis elle parlait. De sa journée, de ses humeurs, des Avengers, surtout. De Steve et Tony qui essayaient de se comprendre à nouveau, de Natasha et de ses fantômes noirs, de Clint au enfants si adorables, de Vision qui apprenait la cuisine, de Sam et Scott qui se lançaient des "Tic-tac" à tout bout de champs...

Longtemps, elle n'avait pas su dire si ça lui faisait du bien ou si ça ne rendait pas le sentiment de perte encore pire.

8\. Pietro a été le premier à qui elle avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour Bucky Barnes, le premier qu'elle est venue voir lorsque ça s'était concrétisé entre eux, le premier à savoir qu'ils allaient se marier. Et cette fois-là, alors qu'elle avait sa toute nouvelle bague de fiançailles au doigt et tous les espoirs du monde en tête, Wanda s'était rendue compte qu'elle était heureuse. Que Pietro était mort mais qu'elle avait réussi à vivre, à sourire, à aller _bien_. Et que c'était sans doute la seule chose qui avait manqué à son frère pour reposer en paix.

9\. Bucky aussi allait sur la tombe de Pietro. Souvent avec Wanda, mais parfois tout seul. Il ne connaissait pas le disparu, ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans des photos, des films ou des souvenirs que Wanda partageait de temps à autre, mais il venait. Pas pour pour parler, parce que, franchement, Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ?, mais juste pour rester là, calmement, et glisser une petite prière vers le corps enfoui.

10\. Wanda et Bucky avaient une connexion. Pas vraiment de la télépathie, même si les pouvoirs de Wanda l'auraient facilement permis, mais juste une manière très intime de se dire "je t'aime" sans avoir besoin de mots.

11\. Grâce à ce lien mental, ils s'étaient partagé tous leurs souvenirs, toute leurs blessures et leurs joies, leurs larmes, leurs éclats de rire, leurs peurs et leurs espoirs. Parce qu'ils savaient que personne ne pourrait mieux les comprendre que l'autre. Et parce qu'ils avaient raison.

12\. Un jour, Bucky s'était regardé dans un miroir, et il s'était résigné à passer chez le coiffeur. Quand il était revenu, barbe rasée et cheveux coupés un peu à la manière de sa coiffure de 1940, Wanda avait haussé un sourcil appréciateur et lui avait soufflé qu'il était "absolument à tomber".

Il en avait presque rougi.

13\. Wanda ne croit plus en Dieu, plus depuis l'automne de ses dix ans et le missile sur sa maison. Mais Bucky y croit encore, lui, avec une ferveur intense, et il va au Temple autant de fois que ça lui est possible. Aucun d'entre eux ne reproche quoi que ce soit à l'autre à ce sujet ; Wanda se contente d'attendre la fin de l'office en lisant un bon livre dans un café.

14\. Wanda ne croit plus en Dieu, mais le jour où Bucky lui demande si elle veut l'épouser, elle lui dit qu'elle est d'accord pour un mariage religieux.

Il lui dit qu'elle n'est pas obligée, qu'une union civile suffira, mais elle y tient, parce qu'elle sait que c'est important pour lui.

15\. Après la réconciliation de Steve et Tony, quand elle a cessé d'être considérée comme une criminelle, Wanda à choisi de reprendre ses études. D'abord avec un professeur particulier pour réajuster son niveau, puis dans une université prestigieuse. Bien sûr, c'est Tony qui a tout payé – il ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner sa vie brisée, alors il fait comme il peut pour la rendre heureuse.

16\. Au début, l'Université était... compliquée. Parce que Wanda avait eu sa tête partout à la télé et dans les journaux, et que les élèves comme les professeurs savent tous qui elle est et ce qu'elle a fait.

La plupart a peur d'elle et ce n'est pas rare de trouver des mots injurieux glissés dans ses cours ( _garce, sorcière, salope, criminelle, tarée, sale pute, qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu des gens normaux, pourquoi on t'a pas enfermée dans un endroit où tu ne fais de mal à personne_ ), puisqu'ils n'oseront jamais l'attaquer de face. Elle ne cherche pas les coupables, même si les trouver serait pour elle d'une facilité enfantine ; elle se contente de froisser les papiers noircis de haine et de les jeter à la poubelle.

17\. Au bout d'un moment, ils se lassent. Les injures se font plus rares, sans jamais vraiment disparaître.

Ce n'est pas encore vraiment de l'acceptation, mais c'est déjà ça, et Wanda n'est pas avare de reconnaissance.

18\. Bucky a encore beaucoup de réflexes du Soldat en lui, même si on a réussi à gommer de son esprit la plupart des zones d'ombres et des mauvaises habitudes. Il a toujours au moins un couteau sur lui, fait attention à avoir une porte de sortie dans son champs de vision, note à chaque fois les points faibles dans la posture des gens qu'il rencontre. Et quand Wanda est avec lui, il se place toujours entre elle et les fenêtres, des façon à ce que, si un sniper tirait dans leur direction, il soit le seul touché.

Ce réflexe-là est le seul qui ne le dérange pas, et contrairement aux autres, qui disparaîtront avec le temps, il le gardera toute sa vie.

19\. Wanda ne sait pas si elle pourra avoir un enfant un jour, parce que ce qu'elle a subi chez Strucker a totalement déréglé son organisme et que c'est tout à fait possible que ça aussi lui ait été enlevé. Mais quand elle le dit à Bucky, il lui répond que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il ont tout le temps d'essayer, et que de toute façon, il l'aimera quoi qu'il advienne.

20\. Et puis Bucky lui a avoué un jour que lui-même pourrait ne pas en avoir non plus. Parce que même si sa mémoire se porte beaucoup mieux grâce aux traitements, il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a exactement subi, et ce qui encore possible avec son corps modifié par les scientifiques d'Hydra.

21\. Il y a des nuits où l'un est réveillé par les cauchemars de l'autre, par ses cris de terreur et ses mouvements erratiques. Ces nuits-là sont horribles, parce qu'il savent tous les deux à quel point c'est _dur_ , à quel point ça fait _mal_ , et que voir ça sur une personne qu'ils aiment est la chose la plus horrible au monde.

Généralement, après ça, ils ne dorment pas de la nuit. Ils se contentent de chuchoter des paroles de réconfort, caresser longuement les cheveux de l'autre et échanger quelques baisers tendres.

22\. Autrefois, Bucky était un excellent danseur. Il allait souvent faire valser les filles au bal populaire, en traînant immanquablement Steve derrière lui. C'était des soirées qu'il adorait, parce qu'elles rimaient avec chant, musique, joie et rires.

Alors quand il aperçoit dans la vitrine d'un antiquaire un vieux tourne-disques encore un état de marche, il n'hésite pas : il l'achète.

23\. Quand Wanda rentre chez eux, ses cours finis, elle entend des vieilles mélodies qui s'échappent de leur petit salon. Et Bucky lui tend la main, s'incline devant elle et lui demande si elle veut bien lui accorder cette danse.

Elle accepte, et leur valse endiablée se finit sur un baiser.

24\. L'hiver de ses treize ans, Wanda a tué un homme. Et ça la hantera tout le long de son existence.

25\. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, à part Bucky. Mais elle ne veut pas en parler, et il respecte son silence, parce qu'il est bien placé pour comprendre la guerre et tout le mal qu'elle peut vous faire.

26\. Lors de la remise des diplômes de Wanda, Bucky était au premier rang. Et quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour célébrer l'obtention de ce "fichu bout de papier" ‒ dixit Tony ‒ une petite dame stricte derrière eux s'est indignée de leur différence d'âge d'une façon relativement peu discrète (à quoi voyait-elle que Bucky était plus âgé, là était toute la question). Nul doute que si elle avait su que Bucky allait fêter ses cent ans en 2017, elle aura été _encore plus_ scandalisée.

27\. Wanda n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à Bucky pour ses devoirs. Il faut dire que quand on a un petit-ami capable de parler couramment l'anglais, le russe, le japonais et l'allemand et de comprendre le français, sans le parler, de tracer la balistique de n'importe quelle balle en trois secondes et ayant une condition physique hors pair, ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter.

28\. Le mariage de Bucky et Wanda s'était déroulé dans la plus stricte intimité. Seuls les Avengers avaient assisté à la cérémonie. Cependant, il firent plus de bruit à une douzaine que n'en font généralement deux cent personnes. Steve et Natasha étaient les témoins de Bucky, Vision et Clint ceux de Wanda. Thor avait tenu à venir et avait fait une entrée très sobre (c'est-à-dire qu'au lieu de convoquer la foudre sur tout New-York, il s'était contenté de quelques petits éclairs). Nick Fury s'était invité, parce que "il n'y avait rien de mieux que de porter un toast au mariage d'anciens ennemis." Les mariés auraient pu s'en offusquer, mais depuis le temps ils avaient appris à faire la paix avec eux-mêmes.

29\. Clint jure avoir vu Natasha essuyer une larme attendrie au coin de son œil lors de l'échange des consentements. Elle lui rétorque qu'au moins, _elle_ ne reniflait pas toutes les trois secondes en répétant "le petit oiseau quitte le nid, oh mon Dieu j'ai l'impression de vivre le mariage de Lila en avance, c'est horrible, oh, je suis tellement _heureux_."

30\. Certaines personnes disent que Wanda et Bucky sont des monstres, qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de vivre ou qu'on devrait les renvoyer en Russie, en Sokovie, ou n'importe quel endroit qui soit loin des Etats-Unis. C'est à cause de ces gens-là que Wanda a renoncé à ouvrir un compte Facebook ou Twitter. Il leur a fallu très longtemps pour que ces messages ne les atteignent plus ; et au fond ils n'ont jamais vraiment réussi.

* * *

 **Voili-voilou !** **N'hésitez pas à me dire quel fait vous préférez, lequel vous semble le plus OOC,...**


End file.
